dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rosé
(Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fused Zamasu; anime) & & (Fused Zamasu; manga) |similar='Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan God Broly God Half-Corrupted' }} Super Saiyan Rosé (スーパーサイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze; lit. "Super Saiya person Rosé") is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (スーパーサイヤ人ゴッドスーパーサイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin; lit. "Super Saiya person God Super Saiya person") transformation assumed by Saiyans who possess proper god-like status, at least according to Future Zamasu. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan Blue form and matches it in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg This transformation puts Goku Black in his own class all together. This form is a counterpart to Super Saiyan Blue, and possesses a different hair color due to the user already possessing the status as a god prior to surpassing Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter 20 Overview Concept and creation The Super Saiyan Rosé form was created by author Akira Toriyama uniquely for Goku Black, though he simply referred to it as a "Super Saiyan of a slightly different color than Goku." Appearance In the anime, this state is identical to Super Saiyan Blue in all but color. The hair takes on a pastel pink color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura. The form also seems to possess the ability to turn Black's eyes pink, as seen when his eyes briefly turn pink at the climax of his first fight with Vegeta. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Violent Fierce God Slicer, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. In the manga, the form is differentiated from Super Saiyan Blue in other ways. The hair is longer, spikier and fiercer than the normal Super Saiyan hairstyle. In addition, the aura is more jagged and flame-like than the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. The form utilizes god ki, as it is the same form as Super Saiyan Blue. In the Super manga, it is noted by Future Zamasu that this form is pink in color due being what happens when a deity surpasses Super Saiyan God (with Blue being when a mortal surpasses it). Usage and Power The January 2017 issue of V-Jump ranked both Goku Black and Fused Zamasu in this form as a 12/12 on the danger scale.Rival ranking In the manga, as it is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, this state is achieved in the same ways as its Blue counterpart. Goku Black achieved the form when his power as a Super Saiyan surpassed Super Saiyan God, naturally progressing his Super Saiyan form into Super Saiyan Rosé. In the anime, he gained the form by simply integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. Dragon Ball Fusions does not list it as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, instead referring to it as Goku Black's version of regular Super Saiyan. This form, like its blue counterpart, provides Black with precise ki control, needed to properly use the form, unlike its Super Saiyan Blue counterpart, the ki control of Super Saiyan Rosé is so precise and efficient, again due to Black's status as a true god, that this allowed him to create various weapons of energy at will, and unlike it, which needed additional training to fully master it, this form does not display any sort of stamina decrease in the manga, as Goku Black is shown using the form as much as he wants with no drawbacks, possibly because he already mastered Goku's power and also because he is a true god, and all he needs to do is keep increasing his power in this form, and the form also appears to have no impact on the amount of time that Fused Zamasu can remain fused, unlike Super Saiyan Blue Vegito - who defused well before an hour had passed. In the anime, Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks. Black fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and withstood his vicious assault and stabbed him with his energy blade. He then fought against Goku when he was transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue where Goku was able to hold his own but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, which the Saiyans barely survived. In the Super manga, Goku Black attains this form by having his regular Super Saiyan form evolve into it, by powering up massively thanks to recovering from a near death experience Goku Black's ordinary Super Saiyan form powered up and then evolved into the Super Saiyan Rosé. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he does not need immortality and his strength is already satisfying as is. Fused Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in his Super Saiyan Rosé form when he underwent Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu. However, Fused Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé state possesses white hair, inherited from Future Zamasu. In the manga, after Fused Zamasu defuses both Goku Black and Future Zamasu are able to independently transform into Fused Zamasu, and thus possess this state. Infinite Zamasu has access to this form since the entity is simply a mutated version of Fused Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed. After the fusion, Zamasu's body in the anime does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal. He also loses energy in a rapid rate, a trait when fusing with a permanent power up. In the manga, however, the fusion due to Fused Zamasu fully retaining his immortality does not have any decrease in power, and was capable of lasting long enough to undergo the usual hour time limit of Potara Fusions for those who aren't officially considered Supreme Kais. Rage empowerment In the anime, Black is able to power up the Super Saiyan Rosé form through rage. He utilized his anger towards the "Mortals" to attain this state and used it to combat rage empowered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. With this power, his weapon forging abilities evolved once more as he created the Scythe version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer capable - with some help from his Time Ring - create a rift capable of spawning several "clones" of himself or in Xenoverse 2 can create time anamolies strong enough to bring entities with ki ''similar to Black's. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. The EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *The form was revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. *Future Zamasu gives a possible explanation of the form's color being due to a Saiyan possessing proper god status when they surpass Super Saiyan God, implying that it is likely that Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, or any mortal Saiyan Beyond God, could have obtained this form instead of Super Saiyan Blue had they held the position of a God such as Guardian (a position which Kami had once offered to Goku) or God of Destruction (as Whis considers them both to be candidates to replace Beerus, if he were to die) when they surpassed Super Saiyan God. It should be noted that Goku Black attained the form due to the fact he was originally Zamasu, the North Kai of Universe 10. *Fusion Zamasu's, along with Infinite Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé forms possess white hair and have white auras, rather than the light pink hair and reddish/pink/purple aura that Goku Black has when he transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé. The reason for this is never stated or even implied in either the Dragon Ball Super anime or manga. **This can be possibly due to Fusion Zamasu being an evil Saiyan hybrid. As hybrids such as Baby Vegeta and Super Mira, whose hearts are impure, posses this trait. ***Interestingly, not a single character in either the Dragon Ball Super anime or manga itself ever reference, or otherwise note that Fusion Zamasu or Infinite Zamasu as being in the Super Saiyan Rosé form throughout their entire appearance in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rosé ru:Супер Сайян Розовый Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Deities